the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Jace Malone
Jace Malone is the hereo known as The Sentinal as his powers are metal manipulation. Biography - Early Life Jace was raised in a loving home by his parents. He is the older brother to his younger sister Lyla. Jace was born with powers unlike his sister and was often praised for having them.His father would often boast about his powers to anyone willing to hear. His parents consistent praise got to his head giving him a big ego. Jace still has a good relationship with his sister despite the parents obvious favoritism at times. Jace and Lyla attend different high schools as they get older due to his dream of becoming a hero. Jace attends Hero-Tech while Lyla goes to regular school. Jace life was always separate from heres academically at times. Jace still tried to make sure Lyla felt loved and important to him in his life. Jace told Lyla that she was a big reason in his decision to become a hero because he wanted to look out for people that needed saving. Year 2Ø58∆ Jace is an established popular hero known as Sentinel. He is often partner with Nix, Red Defender and Impulse. Jace is also roommates with his bestie Lucky Braverman. Jace and Lucky met years prior during their audition into Lochshore and became inseparable ever since. Jace enjoys teasing Kolton Aspera about his poor love life despite being a gods gift to women himself. He often tells him that God wasted making him attractive because he never uses it. Jace also likes to pick on occasionally Kol's new nerdy side kick Devon Randa. Jace is very protective of his sister Lyla when seh comes to visit and often tries to keep her away from Lucky. Jace is aware of her crush on Kol and finds it charming as he knows Kol will never return her feeligns or hurt her. Jace enjoys bothering Livy Venya at her job and flirts with her playfully. Physical Appearance Jace has a stong athletic built. He has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Personality and Traits Jace Malone is very talkative and cocky at times. He is not afraid to refer to himself in third-person in conversation. He tends to have a lot of meanless flings with girls as he feels that he is gods gift to women. Jace can be very outspoken at times and is not afraid to say the things that most people are thinking,even if it can be viewed as hurtful. Despite his arragont ways and harsh comments he is loyal to his friends and has a respect for them. He does not believe in stealing a women from his friends that they are truely interested in. Jace is very charismatic and confident in his abilites of powerrs. He is determined to become something more than a constructiton workrer and will often expand the truth in his stories. Relationships Family Lyla Malone Lyla Malone is the younger sister to Jace Malone. Lyla is traveling writer who often follows the scoop. Growing up at times she often used to be jealous of the attention that Jace recieved from the parents and the community. She often wondered why some people where highly valued over others. Despite this power struggle between her and Jace she still cares about him a lot. Lyla often try to follow the latest story and scoop. She used to be a very popular writer for stories featuring Skystrider and his mentor Iconic. She would often write about them on her blog. She eventually followed the story of (INSERT Micks name) transfer to Tryton and that is where she resides today. She does return to Merrow City for the release of the Statues in the park. Lyla will often be a very harsh critc on the hereos work, she some times will write how Sentential is a show off at times and must have a big ego . Lyla develops a crush on Kolton Aspera during her visit in Merrow city. She always thought he was cute but always felt like he was off the market with the red head and later on burnett. This time during her visit she notices he is single and is unware of his crush on Livy Venya. Romantic 90210-4X12-O-Holly-Night-liam-and-annie-35429062-245-170.gif Lannie-3-liam-and-annie-32481404-245-170.gif 90210-stills-lannie-and-nilver-21131668-2000-1300.jpg 90210.jpg 5x11-We-re-Not-in-Kansas-Anymore-liam-and-annie-33462970-245-170.gif O747118-e666b.jpg Shenae+Grimes+Matt+Lanter+Shenae+Grimes+Matt+a6sdqJuHPPfl.jpg Shelby Pullmon is a a volunteer and later on patient at Merrow City Hospital. Shelby meets Jace Malone when he is volunteering in his superhero form. Shelby does not give Jace much time of day as she is busy focusing on the sick kids in the hosptial. Jace does not give much thought on Shelby until a few months later when he sees her at Starbeans ordering a coffee. He over hears Shelby telling Livy that she is buying a second coffee for the next person in line to pay it foward. Jace watches as Kol is handed the free coffee and hears him make a comment how he wins a free cup every day. Jace asks Shelby out and the two get to know each other. Over the course of a few weeks and things seemed to be going great. Shelby later on tells Jace that she has a lukemia and is dying. She only has limited time left and understands if he wants to break up with her. Jace conflict taking the easy way out ,but after talking with the guys and even Livy he stays with her. Jace and Shelby go on a bucket list journey before she later on leaves for a Clincal trial and is never seen again. Magical Abilities and Skills Metal Manipulation-Can create,shape and manipulate metal. *Manipulate properties of metal *Can create objects like shield or fist ,ect out of Metal *Repair Metal objects *Metal Detection *Move/Lift Metal *Flight using Metal *Matter Surfinf-riding metal *Manipulate metal in any form-granular form, ranging from coarse, sand-like consistency to powder-like or dust-like. *Ferrokinetic Construct-'create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of metal.' Skilled Combat- Jace is skilled in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. He prefers not to get into a fight unless he has to. He would rather rely on his powers in fight over combat. Gallery 3fdf3fdab52b064bfae92fe44dc1109e.gif background-character-hottie-90210-matt-lanter.jpg cbe010fbc7a1a80961daae71fd12cf84.jpg ce8154b7680ac637c953a259918323f0.jpg dfdfdf.gif Matt_Lanter.jpg.1440x1000_q85_box-0,19,639,463_crop_detail.jpg matt-lanter-536873l.jpg matt-lanter-height-weight-age-2.jpg matt-lanter-photo-24.jpg timeless-no-longer-canceled-nbc-renews-for-season-2-07.JPG tumblr_ool2vwEjrY1rbzd0co1_540.gif 467full-matt-lanter.jpg entertainment-2014-05-matt-lanter-on-a-date-main.jpg 39.JPG 1016-matt-lanter-instgram13-1.jpg 37.JPG|hurt 30.JPG 3a9c3c08b6419dffd7e5f7573fc02369.jpg 640full-matt-lanter.jpg Scum-and-Villainy-Cantina-20170502-Matt-Lanter-Instagram-Map.jpg imagescdsd.jpeg Ab31170c260396e07d5b131835103f03.jpg 1016-matt-lanter-instgram08-1.jpg 33.JPG Matt-Lanter-Profile-Dp-pics-whatsapp-facebook-850.jpg 832a8c8f633ef792b269a80a199eafb3.jpg 14564949_221333071615943_5123904135975927808_n.jpg c6e86afa378e7048e0e90eebd3277fa9.jpg 465242_1.1.jpg 676011_1.1.jpg sfdfd.jpeg Matt-Lanter-Hot-Pictures.jpg|doing an Interview 1016-matt-lanter-instgram03-1.jpg|Big Coffee cup for the long day time-matt-lantner-e.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-05-16-at-2.26.24-PM.png a9062d32b1652949693c34f9864bd46f-matt1.jpg 2D8MmsqB_400x400.jpg 14482818_237221216679764_5882331760573808640_n.jpg imagesccxc.jpeg 28156070_1704202089626788_8003962913792458752_n.jpg 34.JPG 0313b34f65a18e3d2fbec8480645de19--matt-lanter-this-man.jpg 4adda8cf7cd11c606ba0b3669fab593f--matt-lanter-story-characters.jpg matt-lanter-90210-season-5-wallpaper-3.jpg 6503385645_d42ae27250_o.jpg 201402-dyan-tv-column-3_matt-bw.jpg lanter_h.jpg Unknownccxcx.jpeg 600full-matt-lanter.jpg Matt-Lanter-Hot-Pictures.JPG liam-court-liam-court-31938113-500-281.gif matt-lanter-1355245848.jpg c69e36b747e59b1ae397f7b72e284129.jpg|throw back photo entertainment-2013-05-matt-lanter-90210-main.jpg vuL49h8B.jpeg 90210-matt-lanter-sexy-a-bora-bora-photos.jpg|Bora Bora Matt-Lanter-matt-lanter-25243423-786-1000.jpg originalfdfdfdf.jpg imagesdfdfd.jpeg Angeles-Shooting-Ranges-Inc-20160522-Instagram-User-mattlanter-Map.jpg e1f8902dee43347dc0f7a1101edcae7a.jpg matt-lanter-1524269068.jpg matt6-470-wplok.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lochshore Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homo Superior Category:Monchat Category:Homeboys